The Incomplete Tale of Sinbad
by Muckefuck
Summary: After hiding away in the library for three days, Ja'far ends up pushed out the library doors and with no way home except to call upon his friend Sinbad. Unfortunately, he can't get his mind off the last book he had been trying to read through. Luckily Sinbad seems to think he knows how the tale of Sinbad ends.


Ja'far was never one to shy away from a book. Rather than that, he loved them. The smell of freshly printed ink on a page, the smell of ancient text and wisdom wafting towards him as he opened a cover, the different textures of pages and covers; they were perfect.

And with that love, came his deep love of being wrapped within one, losing himself in the numbers and historical entries. He loved finding old math or philosophy texts. He loved wandering to a new aisle every day when he entered the library and losing himself within the pages of a shelf. Each time he found a new fact, perhaps even a new source of reliable information or epiphany; he wanted to share it with someone.

Of course, no one else really held quite the same love for these things. As much as one loved books, usually there was one subject or another that they despised.

It had come to the point that, after one long day at the library and losing his companion Masrur who decided to go get dinner, Ja'far decided to remain in the library. He wandered with a good book down to the reference cards in the basement, carrying a stack of texts with him as he went. He set his bag on the floor and just began to read. First a book on Chemistry, then a good book concerning the wars against the Chinese, then he was onto reading about the fascinating sciences behind language.

That subject held his interest for long hours until he found himself sounding out the different symbols and staring in surprise at some of the findings. When the lights when out, a voice ringing out to ask if anyone was there, he remained quiet. Waiting until he heard that door close and then Ja'far waited a while longer. He looked around a moment into the darkened room before he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone and its charger.

Just one night, he told himself as he began to read under the light of his phone, plugging the phone into a nearby wall. There was no reason that he was going to remain in the library overnight for another night after tonight.

He called Sinbad to bring him food in the morning, reading more into the wars of Latin America. The man gladly brought him food and Ja'far allowed the hand roaming over his ass for a moment before he pulled away, not bothering to argue much lest Sinbad question why Ja'far wouldn't just leave and get something to eat.

The food lasted him, through careful portioning, to last him the evening and right until an hour until closing. He looked around the main room for a spell before gathering his things, heading towards the back door before he saw a book catch his eye. It was a large, leather bound book. Without a doubt it would last him a night at the very least. Still, it was a book that was forbid from leaving the premises.

Ja'far found himself heading down to the reference room until the lights went out, returning after about twenty minutes to pull the book down from the shelf and carry it to the reference room. He flipped the book open and carefully wiped his hands down so he wouldn't ruin the integrity of the book. He flipped the cover open and took in the old book smell, his eyes rolling back before shutting. It was such a smell to savor. He pulled out his notebook as he began to read, taking careful notes for future reference as he began to read.

Magis and magic, tales of sailing the seas and tales of betrayal; it was a treasure in itself. He laughed a bit as he read the name Sinbad in the book, reading on to find out more about the heroic man.

He read well into the morning, hearing the doors being unlocked and waiting several moments until he deemed it safe, moving back up to the main room and making sure to take off his jacket as though he had just arrived. He continued to read the book well into the day. No need to ask for food today, he was feeding his mind.

Every tale in the book had Ja'far reaching for the next page with bated breath. It was deeply astounding how the author had written the tales. There was such an amazing voice and word choice.

He found himself looking up only when a hand came down on the table next to the book. Of course, having not expected it, being so deeply wrapped in another tale of Sinbad the adventurer, he jumped back in surprise.

The librarian eyed him hard for a moment before shutting the book and smiling at him. "If you don't mind, Ja'far, we are closing now."

Damn, he hadn't noticed soon enough that it was closing time. He opened his mouth to argue, to beg for a bit more time before he shut his mouth and shook his head. A sad smile came to his features as he stood up. "Of course, I'm sorry to delay closing for you."

"I was a bit worried when I saw your coat this morning," She continued. "It's been overwhelmingly warm since Tuesday. Are you feeling alright?"

Ja'far nodded. "I was carrying it around more for blocking the sun than anything. I burn so easily."

The woman nodded, but she didn't leave his side until they reached the front doors and Ja'far, with a weary soul, stepped out of the library. He looked around the area for a moment as he tried to get his mind off of what he had been reading.

If only he had finished that tale. His mind was in a whirl, trying to think of all the possible endings for Sinbad. What if he didn't manage to escape danger as well? What if he lost a leg or something? What if he died? Would he become even more successful? There were so many questions and the answers were but a mere hundred yards from him, tucked nice and neatly on a shelf. It was like the ultimate form of teasing, having something so close yet so far away.

He waved to the librarian as she stepped out and headed to her car, sighing after she left only to realize that he was too late for the buses and trains. It was miles to his home. He wouldn't be able to get home tonight unless…

Giving a bit of a chuckle at the thought, he pulled out his phone and dialed his Sinbad, waiting only a split second before the man picked up. "Ja'far, where have you been?" The purple-haired man's voice seemed to manage to purr even as he whined. "I haven't seen you at all today."

"I was in the library."

"The library? Did you ever leave it yesterday?"

"Actually," Ja'far bit his lip a bit, "I didn't leave yesterday."

Sinbad's end went quiet as the music stopped to change to another track, the man's voice silent a moment before he spoke up. "That's not possible. The library closes… ten minutes ago."

"I hid in the basement."

The other end went silent again before the other began to laugh. It was a loud enough laugh to begin to sound like static from the other's end. Sinbad howled in amusement. "You broke a rule to read? Oh, Ja'f. What are you doing? What are you doing now? You aren't hiding away in the library tonight are you?"

"Unfortunately not," he replied. "I was wondering if you could give me a ride home."

"A ride?" Sinbad must have started to move or something from the sound in the background. The music was stopped and the sound of jingling came from the other's end. "I can give you a ride anywhere, Ja'far. I'll be right over in about ten minutes. Don't go wandering back in the library. We'll get you something to eat as well. You probably haven't eaten anything if you've been locked up in the library for a night." The other stopped for a moment before laughing, "That explains why you wanted food yesterday morning! How many times have you stayed the night in the library?!"

"Just twice," Ja'far replied honestly, glaring into space. "Please hurry. I don't appreciate waiting."

"Geez, you sound so tired. I'll be right over." Sinbad hung up and Ja'far sat down onto a bench.

Sinbad was far more frivolous than the Sinbad in his book. There was much more personality to his Sinbad, but the one in the tale had done so much. He had seen so many things and learned so much. That was what he wanted to do. Ja'far wanted to travel the world and experience new things. He wanted to immerse himself in the various cultures and hear all the strange languages the linguistic books in the library talked about.

He wanted to sail on the seas and feel the salty air against his face. There was such a deep urge to go out and see the fields of grass over which so many wars were fought. Maybe one day he could watch a group of nations come together and agree to live in peace. One day, maybe, he could go out and watch the festivals of a group of people far different from those around him.

He wanted to see it all like the Sinbad in that book had. With every step being spontaneous, the morning light bringing a whole new set of surprises and obstacles for him to overcome. It had to be so liberating to be free in such a way.

He found his mind wandering, lost in imagining the man from the tales. A strong man no doubt, with very good muscles, but not too much. Probably sound charismatic eyes, ones that seem to glint even in the dark nights like this one. He would probably have rough hands, no doubt able to make him shiver at the touch.

Or that could just be his own Sinbad, standing in front of him and grinning at him.

"Ja'far, you look half asleep," he told the man as Ja'far stood up and brushed himself off a bit.

"Sorry, there's just a lot on my mind this evening."

Sinbad laughed slightly as he wrapped an arm around his friend and began to lead him towards the car. "You need to rest more and read less. I know that they're exciting and all, but the idea of food for thought only works if you have food and sleep to compliment it."

"I know, I know," Ja'far dismissed, stepping into the passenger side seat as Sinbad held the door open. "I don't know what got into me to stay for so long here, but I couldn't seem to stop once I started."

The door was shut after Ja'far was safely inside, the driver moving to his side of the car and settling into his seat. He put on his seat belt and shook his head. "Of all the things for you to get addicted to, you would find yourself addicted to breaking library hours just to read."

"You make it sound so terrible. Many people read before bed." Sinbad raised a brow before Ja'far sighed, "But that's before bed, yes. I've learned my lesson. We should head towards home."

"We're heading there," Sinbad replied as he turned on the engine and the music in the car came on. It was Ja'far's turn to raise a brow and looked at him skeptically this time at the smooth loving jazz song that came over the speakers.

"And who was in this car this evening before I was?"

Sinbad shook his head, "No one, I was just enjoying the music myself."

"Since when do you normally listen to this? Aren't you normally the one telling me to update my taste to modern styles?"

"I decided to revert back to your genres some. I have found there's a lot more to your types of music than I first thought." He looked over and grinned before backing up and driving them out of the library parking lot.

Ja'far shook his head and leaned back. "I doubt you are listening to too much of my music." Yet this was nice. It was relaxing to just be able to sit in a more comfortable seat and watch the night lights pass by. He pushed his bag onto the floor and relaxed more, stretching in his seat and tilting his seat back.

Sinbad looked over at him before shaking his head. "You look like you've just sat down in your throne, your highness. Shall I stop our chariot at a food place somewhere?"

"No, get me home, Sinbad." He was longing to remove these old clothes from his person and bathe. The sound of a long bath and a cozy bed was like the chimes of a church, pristine and perfect. He couldn't wait. Just imagining that warm water greeting his aching body, the idea of scrubbing away the grime from days of hiding and stowing away in the library… He moaned aloud a bit as he imagined cleaning his legs a bit.

The car took a bit of a turn before stopping, far sooner than Ja'far had expected. He opened his eyes only to frown. "Sin? This isn't anywhere near my house." He turned to question him further when he felt lips press against his own. His eyes flew open wide as he found the man kissing him.

"I would have behaved," the other murmured into his lips, "but that moan…" The other ran the hand that had apparently been stroking his leg this entire time and began to stroke more leisurely, more towards his crotch. "I missed you," Sinbad told him.

Ja'far sighed wearily before he accepted the kiss, pressing back some. Sinbad was incorrigible, but he couldn't deny that he had called this upon himself. He had moaned, he had accepted Sinbad's touch so readily, lost in his own daydreams too much to notice Sinbad's advances. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck before he found himself pulled towards the back seats. Sinbad lowered him onto the backseat and kissed him more greedily, delving into his mouth.

The moan that escaped him was like its own potent aphrodisiac, turning Ja'far on more than he could have ever expected. He wrapped his legs around Sinbad's waist and clung to him tight as Sin began to press down on him.

And then Ja'far couldn't stop himself from talking, "You know I found one book," he told the other as Sinbad began to kiss down his neck, "where the main character's name was Sinbad."

The other paused for a second before Ja'far felt the hard on pressed against his inner thigh. "Did you," the other asked in a low voice, "and what did my name sharing friend look like? Tell me about it."

Ja'far felt a slight relief, as he always did whenever Sinbad was allowing him to talk to his heart's content about whatever he happened to read. He cupped Sinbad's face, lifting him up to kiss before he went on. "Sinbad the adventurer," Ja'far said between kisses, "the great sailor of the seven seas, but I never got to finish the tales. I was hoping he would become a king."

Sinbad moaned against him, kissing him back hard. "I can tell you the ending, if you don't mind me offering spoilers."

Ja'far groaned as the man moved to nip along his neck. "I would do anything for that ending, Sin. It's killing me not to know what happens in the end."

Sinbad's hands moved to remove their clothes, starting with Ja'far's. He spread Ja'far's shirt apart and traced a hand down his chest, whistling a bit as he did. His eyes were full of appreciation. "Your high king finds himself new land, far out in the middle of the seas of nothingness. He begins by claiming it as his own." With that, he bent over and began to kiss along Ja'far's chest. His hands went to teasing at his nipples as he continued, speaking quietly. "The king senses that he must work hard to prepare his lands for his people. There is much work needing to be done, but he is confident that he can get the work accomplished without the help of others."

Ja'far moaned as Sinbad reached down and began to stroke his erection. He gripped the leather seats around him as he felt the one hand still teasing his chest, the other busy at work messing with his cock. He looked up at Sinbad and found himself licking his lips, all ears to hear more.

"Ah, but there is resistance," Sinbad continued. There is always a resistance to any claiming. It starts as slow as could be, just a slight fear from the people that maybe, just maybe, this man doesn't have what it takes." He ran his thumb over the head of Ja'far's erection, leaning in to resume kissing along Ja'far's body. Ja'far hissed at the touch, shutting his eyes and biting down on his lip now. The taste of metal graced his mouth as Sin's voice whispered into his ear. "The people need to be shown slowly, through well thought out manners, that the king is ready to lead them to paradise."

"Sin… please…" Ja'far moaned softly. His arms once more latching onto the other before Sin laughed.

"And then the king finds himself ensnared by a lover, thrown off kilter by the shock of it all. He tries to resist, but beauty has always been a weakness for a king, especially this one." He kissed along those arms, making Ja'far squirm. "Even though the lover is from a turmoil filled life, they hold more value and appeal than the king's former harems. The king becomes lovesick, abandoning his other possible matches whenever possible for the lover, awaiting for that moment when the lover would accept them."

"You're turning the tale into a love story," Ja'far complained before Sin's lips were over his own, a finger slipping down to tease Ja'far's entrance. There was a terrible bit of pain as Ja'far felt Sinbad shove his finger into him, moving at his own time.

"It's the tale of Sinbad," the other replied, kissing away the pain from Ja'far's visage. "Let me tell my story to you."

"You're being arrogant again."

Sinbad laughed a bit before he slowly began to push a second finger into the man. "Only because my lover will let me." He laughed as Ja'far pressed their lips together more roughly, bucking his fingers in to watch Ja'far's eyes begin to go wild. "But back to my tale."

"Forget it," Ja'far told him. "I will read the rest tomorrow."

Sinbad refused to forget it though. He pushed Ja'far deeper in the seat and pulled his fingers out, deciding to grab the lubrication from the back of the driver's seat pocket and began to lube his cock as he watched Ja'far stare at him. "The king found that the resistance outside the palace had grown to fear that he would never decide on a suitable companion, watching the harems come and go. The lover grew upset with the king and began to forbid him the one pleasure he found in the world. None of those seven seas and conquering them could bring him the pleasure that he had felt in his lover's arms."

"Sin," Ja'far was interrupted by the other pressing their lips together once more. His cock entered without a warning, but any cry that came out of him was swallowed by Sinbad. His mouth coaxed him to kiss back, his tongue delving between his lips to prod Ja'far into reacting more.

The other's hands went to his chest, once more moving along his body. The thumbs pressed at the tense places, massaging them in such a way that, combined with the slow thrusting into him, Ja'far couldn't help but to writhe under his touch. It all felt so different then it had ever felt before. Sinbad was normally at least a bit intoxicated. There were only the warm hands of a sober man above him now.

And Ja'far felt Sinbad move to stare into his eyes as he spoke again. "Things may have grown bad, but the king remained insistent on asking his lover, again and again, bestowing his time and his affection that was not received by his kingdom to his love. And when his lover came to their senses," the smile grew, "it had seemed too late, but they pulled through, just in the nick of time."

Ja'far yanked Sinbad forward and took more control over what was happening, moving to Sinbad's neck only to bite down hard. He felt the other shudder, beginning to move faster yet. The feel of the other, moving inside of him, it made Ja'far want to tighten around that cock. He did, after a moment, turning his head as he felt himself getting closer to coming.

Sinbad didn't keep his pace though. He didn't even speed up to maybe make things a bit faster. No, the man slowed, his cock dragging along Ja'far's insides in such a way that Ja'far felt tears prick his eyes from wanton need. He leaned his head back and groaned out the other's name in half warning, half need.

The man leaned in and whispered quietly to him, "Tell me love, call me by my title."

Ja'far's face flushed harder, but the words slipped from his lips without hesitation. He called out to his king, that adventurous and notoriously heavily sought Sinbad. The charismatic and upstanding Sinbad, of who bent others to his will and desires. To his Sinbad, who had waited so long for this moment.

He felt the other climax inside of him from his plea. He wrapped his arms around the man as he continued to try to buck into him in an attempt to make him cum. Ja'far shut his eyes as he felt the other shake in his arms. That long length of hair slicked somewhat with sweat from thrusting so long and hard into him. He felt himself move into his orgasm only when Sinbad groaned out for him. That deep voice rattled his voice out in such a different way from everyone else.

He shut his eyes a moment to feel the release of pressure before he tilted Sinbad's head down and kissed him. The other buried his fingers into his short hair as Ja'far too buried his arms into the messy hair of his king. He fell back to the seat, Sinbad landing on top of him. Their hearts raced with their chests at the same pace. Or at least, it seemed like it was in time with one another.

Ja'far pulled the boy close as they began to fall from that loving high, settling against his chest. That chest beat so fast, that heart hidden away within it thumped loudly, trying to reach him. Ja'far smiled slightly as he kissed Sinbad's chest.

"I expect next time to have more preparation," he told Sinbad as they rested there in the backseat. The moon hanging over the car, well into the sky now since it was so late.

Sinbad wrapped his arms around him tight. "Say the word, Ja'far, and I'll make sure to only have you on the finest of beds with the best foreplay you can only scarcely imagine."

"Such arrogant words from a king who relies so deeply on me," Ja'far murmured as a more of a joke now.

Sinbad's gaze darkened in a combination of foreign emotions, the only one seemingly recognizable to Ja'far was the speck of lust that darkened the golden hue. "It is my duty to see the one man who makes my country flourish is only receiving the most brilliant of privileges under my powers."

"Shut up and get dressed, I'm starving now, Sin."

Ja'far sat up and forced the other to abide by his demands, smiling contently as he kept Sinbad's shirt for himself and had the man drive them to a fast food place, getting something to eat before they headed towards Sinbad's home.

His home was located much too far away after all. He would return home tomorrow, after he finished the tales of Sinbad. Every single tale of the sailor and possibly, just maybe, a king.


End file.
